deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TendoTheGamer/PokeMMO Revisited - The Story
The sequel to the PokeMMO Fanon! This time with a more detailed story, focusing on the main team of characters as they adventure through the region attempting to become the champions of the region! Here's the list of signed up users, who will be several of the characters in the series itself. *'Tendo' **'Male, wears a Blue Hoodie with a white Pokeball on it and white shorts with strings and has blonde hair, adventurous and Pokemon loving and hunting personality, Starter; Riolu, Pokemon Wanted; Slowbro, Tangela, Togepi, Gallade, Cacturne, Maractus *'Omega' **'Male, wears a white suit and a lemon head, personality is Lemograb and Sarge's baby, Starter; Torchic, '''Pokemon Wanted; '''Absol, Arcanine, Sunflora, Electabuzz, Aegislash, Lucario, Machamp *'Quaunt' **'Male, wears glove world cap red sweatshirt and blue shorts, upbeat, Starter; Oshawott, '''Pokemon Wanted; '''Quagsire, Beedrill, Gengar, Exeggutor *'Char' **'Male, wears a red Charizard based outfit, loud and lazy, Starter; Charmander, '''Pokemon Wanted; '''Gible, Nidoran Male, Honedge, Carvanha *'Ceo' **'Male, wears sunglasses red baseball cap black shirt and black pants with white stripes, tries to fit in, Starter; Mudkip, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Swampert, Noivern, Luxray, Escaliver, Houndoom, Primeape *'Rex' **'Male, wears a baseball cap blue jacket and red pants, Starter; Eevee, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Arcanine, Sceptile, Dragonite, Dragonair, Tyranitar, Garchomp *'Lak' **'Male, wears a green and black jacket blue jeans and black shoes, funny and hearty, Starter; Froakie, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Avalugg, Palossand, Haxorus, Gallade, Roserade *'Riolu-San' **'Male, wears the outfit of Smol!Male Avatar from FE Awakening with brown spiked hair, nerdy and strategitc, Starter; Torchic, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Espeon, Lucario, Garchomp, Loppunny, Gengar, Gallade, Gardevoir *'Lion' **'Male, looks like Gold stole Red's clothes, strategic cold silent and competitive, Starter; Totodile, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Espeon, Tyranitar, Ampharos, Arcanine, Haxorus *'Blade' **'Male, brown hair black trouser wearing and a black coat around his neck, Starter; Cyndaquill, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Gallade, Zoroark, Dragonite, Kingdra, Sceptile, Lucario *'Pikart' **'Male, dark hoodie brown hair blue jeans and red sneakers, timid and short tempered, Starter; Eevee, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Skarmony, Lanturn, Mimikyu, Sandslash, Porygon-Z, Zangoose *'UTF' **'Male, blue hat wearing and average, shy but tends to rush into battle, Starter; Torchic, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Sceptile, Lucario, Tentacruel, Rapidash, Gengar, Raichu *'Dedede' **'Male, a little fat green hoodie wearing and dark curly hair, usually doesn't use strategy has explosive temper works better alone and tells jokes at any moment, Starter; Turtwig, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Hitmonchan, Druddigon, Stoutland, Glaceon, Rampardos *'Digi' **'"Attack Helicopter", light blue spiky hair and goggles and a white blue sweatshirt, crazy determined to win happy and energetic, Starter; Oshawott, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Simisage, Zebstrika, Persian, Krokorok, Buizel Now, dangers of the region await as adventure embarks. What's next is to be discovered in the adventures of PokeMMO Revisited! Chapter 1: Journey Begins "Hello there! And welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokemon Professor. This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon! For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself.. I study Pokemon as a profession. First, what is your name?" "Tendo." "Right! So your name is Tendo! Now, Tendo! Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold. A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits! Let's go!" Pallet Town.. A kid with blonde hair, white shorts, and a dark blue hoodie with a white Pokeball on it walked out of his white and red colored house in Pallet Town. He looked around some, then thinking for a minute.. Tendo: Huh, seems I'm one of the first ones to get the download for the new adventure of PokeMMO. Well the game's finished now, time to go get my starter! But then he heard a voice. ???: Wait a minute! Tendo: Huh? A man in a white lab coat wearing glasses and having brown hair walked up to him. He was holding a Pokeball in his hand as well, which gave a unusual vibe from it. Scientist: I'm one of Oak's lab assistants. You're our first player to join the finished PokeMMO Online Game! So, your reward is a Starter Pokemon that's not like any other. This one is impossible to obtain besides this! Tendo: Oh, cool. What is it? Scientist: Riolu! Will you accept the reward? Tendo: Yeah, thanks. The Scientist handed the Pokeball to Tendo, which he raised into the air. Tendo received Riolu! The Trainer sent out his blue and black colored fighting type starter, welcoming him to the team. Tendo looked around, only to see several players running through the large Pallet Town area. During that time, the game really began getting some users. The user count quickly went from 1 to 200, then to 1,000, then later going up to 5,000, and continuing. Luckily, the game had some seperated areas. If too many players spawn at once, they can just spawn in another town. The region was made to be a mix of all six regions, anyways. Tendo decided to continue walking on, since Pallet Town was only holding around 300 of the players. All the towns were made around 5 to 10x as large anyways, so it could hold more people. Then once Tendo entered Route 1, he was quickly stopped. Two Trainers approached him, one was wearing a red and orange outfit meant to represent a Charizard, and had a Charmander at his side. The other was a partially fat green hoodie wearing kid with brown hair. They were Char and Dedede, in that order. Char: Hey, wanna join our group? Tendo: Group? Dedede: Well, it's like the anime. Where Ash, Misty, and Brock traveled in a group. And that stuff. Char: Yeah, we can beat the League together! Plus, don't think we don't know who you are. Tendo: Don't know who I am? Char and Dedede both looked at Riolu. Tendo: Oh, you mean since I have the special event Riolu. Char: There are only two in the game of those guys. One is owned by one of the Gym Leaders, heard it's a girl from Kalos who got put in the game, the other being your Special Event. Dedede: So, what'll it be? Tendo: Yeah, I guess we can group together for now. A group was formed between the players, now. Tendo, Char, and Dedede. Char's starter was a Charmander, while Dedede had a Turtwig. They began walking off, but then something was yelled. ???: Hey! Special event boy! Tendo: Is that all I'm known for now? Blade: My name's Blade, and I challenge you to a battle! Dedede: That's edgy. Char: Yeah. Tendo: I accept your challenge! Blade: Alright then. Cyndaquill, go! Tendo: Let's do this, Riolu! Riolu and Cyndaquil both dashed forward, the Fighting Type using Quick Attack to hit the Fire Type Starter at a rapid speed. Blade's Cyndaquil used Ember quickly, but Riolu blocked it, shrugging it off. Blade: End this one quickly! He's only Level 5! Tendo: You're Level 5, too. Plus, do levels even exist in this game? Blade: Er--'' ''Tendo: Distraction worked! Riolu, Force Palm! The special event Riolu used a powerful palm hitting attack, getting a Critical Hit to knock away Cyndaquil. Due to their low levels, Cyndaquill couldn't handle that big of impact, and fainted rather easily. Blade: Gah. Soon, special event boy, I'll be able to crush yo--'' ''Dedede: Cut the edge already. Blade: I'm still your rival--'' ''Char: ED--'' ''Blade: Alright, I get it. Return, Cyndaquil! Blade walked past them, Tendo shrugging out of some confusion. The group then decided to continue onto the next town, where the first Gym was located, and whatever adventure awaited after that. Chapter 2: Cacturne-ing the Tables Category:Blog posts